Regret
Zenonia Regret is the game's main protagonist, a 17 year old boy who was raised by Commander Dupre under the alias Pardon. He was discovered on the battlefield of the Battle of TriPalzo by Dupre who promptly retired from the Holy Knights to raise the boy. He is also the older adoptive brother of Sun because of this. He is the Seed of Chaos, something he seems to have instinctively known for his entire life, however he wasn't willing to accept the fact until the Ghost of Ladon tells him. Before Dupre was killed by a "demon", he and Dupre, who changed his name to Pardon, lived in the village of Ayles. Although he was treated kindly by the townsfolks men, they truly hated him, and it wasn't until when Dupre was killed that they showed their true colors to him. Little did he know that Billy, the husband of the chief, Tender, was a member of the Dragon Clan that was searching for him. After Dupre was killed, Regret was told to do some chores around Ayles. After delivering a stone chair to Mr. Brown, Regret was informed that the Holy Knights were looking for him. Since there was no evidance that a Demon appeared, the Holy Knights left. Afterwards, Regret was tricked into cutting down a tree that the Chief, Tender, and her husband, Billy, held a marriage proposal. When Tender found out, she scolded at Regret for cutting down the tree, and that none of this would happen if he and Dupre never came to this town. Heartbroken and sad, Regret stands in front of his father's grave and wonders who really killed him. Billy shows up, and tells Regret that he should move to Adonis, a city nearby, and deliver a letter to Ronake, the man in charge of the Guild of Night. Regret accepts the request, and leaves Adonis. When Regret looks for the Guild of Night, he asks a girl, Sun to help him find it. After delivering the letter, Regret notices that one of the Holy Knights that visited Ayles, Vague, and a girl, Vicious, were fighting in the woods. When Vicious gets hurt, Regret must choose to protect her or not. If he chooses yes, he'll jump in and shield her. If not, Vicious will dodge Vague's attack and knock him out. Regret will then carry Vague back to the Guild of Light. The choice Regret made will decide on what path he will take. If he protects Vicious, he will take on the path of evil and work for the Guild of Night, but if he saves Vague, he will work for the Guild of Light. Eitherway, Regret is told to find Roland, a man that stole a scroll of a dungeon and retrieve it. Before leaving, Regret bumps into Sun, who is then knocked out for a while. When she wakes up, she thanks him and asks Regret if he knows Dupre, her father(ironically, Dupre is father to both Regret and Sun). Although he doesn't know him since Dupre's name changed, he said that he'll keep an eye out for him. In the outskirts of Adonis, Regret finds Roland, and chases after him, though in the end, Roland escapes. Although he failed to retrieve the stolen scroll, Regret was forgiven. He is then told about the legend of Ladon, and that the seals were built to prevent him from his awakening by King Argos, who sacrificed himself to the gods to seal Ladon away. Afterwards, Regret is told to go to the Cave of Deciet and investigate wherever or not the seals still exist. Before leaving, he bumps into Sun again. Sun finds out that Regret's father(Dupre) was killed by a demon, and that if he needs help, let her know. While on his way to the cave, Regret notices two fairies/nymphs that are fighting with eachother. When starting his journey, Regret can choose three different classes. Paladin a knight wielding a sword of magic, Warrior, a brave blader swinging a Greatsword, and Assassin, a fast and quick ninja using dual blades. Zenonia 2: The Lost Memories Regret appears as the Riddle Man near the end of the game, dressed in a black cloak and robe, and is apparently a powerful Warrior. He helps the main character in his quest. This would also imply, along with the title screen of the first game that canonically Regret is a Warrior, rather than a Paladin or Assassin. Zenonia 3: The Midgard Story Regret makes his appearance in Zenonia 3: The Midgard Story, as the Chael's father. He begins to train Chael and is often seen in Chael's flashbacks giving him advice. *spoilers* Regret gets teleported to Midgard and is captured by Tariq. Chael attempts to free him but needs to defeat Tariq first. After that both of them fall down below where the true evil Antione takes Regret's body and forces Chael to kill his own father. After this Chael is hurt and upset that his father will not be back at home with open arms to see that his son has returned. In Hard Mode, just before Chael fights Antione, Regret tells Chael who he really is. He says that Luxferre is his brother and Temir is his father. Then Regret explains that he is going to sacrifice his body to Antione so that Antione can be defeatable. With a final good-bye, Antione takes over Regret's body. Luxferre then charges at Antione only to be defeated. Chael then prepares to fight and the battle begins. It was believed that Regret is the Last flesh of Ladon making him the only son of Ladon and an unknown human mother. It is unknown of how he found out about his true origin. Zenonia 4: Return Of The Legend Regret returns as the main protagonist in Zenonia 4. -Spoiler''s'' Regret finds himself as a boy in a small town, living and training with his father Dupre. Upon going on a small chore for Ms.Tender, Regret returns to see his father about to be killed by a mysterious man. Dupre retires himself from the fight then Dupre suddenly vanishes,and Regret is approached by the mysterious man. The man, heavily wounded, refers to himself as being Regret from the future, who upon having lost a battle with evil Shaturu, jumped back in time with the help of his fairy Anya to change his destiny. Regret from the future reveals to the younger Regret that he is actually trapped in the Fallen Realm, being held captive by servants of Shaturu in a dream-like world, in which Dupre and his neighbors are actually monsters meant to keep him caged. The future Regret dies, after giving his power to the young Regret. This revelation shows that in Zenonia 3, Regret does not die but in fact gets trapped in the Fallen Realm. Having broken away from the idilic dream world, Regret finds himself beside Anya, the fairy, who has lost her memory of who she is. Together they find a seal of Ladon, which they try to break in order to escape the Fallen Realm, after defeating the monsters impersonating Dupre and the rest of the cityfolk. Upon killing the monters, they are transported back to the Middle Realm. The effort of breaking from the Fallen Realm is too much for Anya, who continues to show memory problems and facing death, and needs to be cured. After Anya gets cured, Regret goes to the future after saving a baby from being sacrificed and finding and destroying another seal of Ladon. He then goes to a period of time which was Deva Castle which is now destroyed. When Shaturu is surfacing. He meets Elisa, (a character from the 2nd game) and offers to help her protect Deva Castle from a group of thugs. Regret helps her to fight them off and is offered to join the Union. Regret accepts the offer thinking that this could lead him further to the Dark Lord. The first thing he sees is his son Chael, who is now an adult or in his older teen years. In order to prevent messing up the past and future he hides his identity and says his name is Adas, much like the shoe company seen in the town in the past Throughout the story Regret distances himself from the others in order to focus on his mission. At the final battle Regret goes to save Elisa in a cave and Chael comes to the rescue. But sadly he dies and Elisa stabs Regret after being posessed by dark energy from Shaturu. Anya goes back to the past where the first scene is played out again with you as the future Regret dying instead of the one regaining the memories. Then the game starts over in Hard Mode. Regret saves Chael this time and reveals to him that he is his father. Chael at first cannot believe this but comes to accept it. Regret then faces the dark lord Shaturu and sucessfully defeats him. Regret, in fear of having new Dark Lords come after the dark powers of Ladon that sleep within him decides fight off the monsters to an era where Chael was never born and decides to live there. Instead Anya insists that they should stay and kill off the monsters that are going after his Ladon energy since they are terriorizing the citizens of Deva while avoiding Chael. Zenonia 5: Wheel of Destiny The latest Zenonia game released. Now available on iPad in the App Store. Overall, it's the same only that you can move and dash diagonals. New feature which is the bank which you can store things in but it requires Internet access. el juego esta listo Category:Zenonia Category:Zenonia 2 Category:Zenonia 3 Category:Zenonia 4 Category:Characters Category:Regret/Image characters Category:Regret/ Image gallery